Cheesy Gifts
by mandapanda505
Summary: The joy of Christmas isn't about receiving gifts, but giving them. Rated T for mild language. Sasuke/OC. Set in the ninja world.


**-Sasuke's POV**-

I stood off in the corner listening to Karin and Suigetsu argue like two children would. Jugo sat on the floor and Anako sat on one of the beds, her legs crossed and her head on her hands.

"Guys, do you think we can keep the peace for one night?" Anako asked, "It is Christmas Eve after all."

"No one was talking to you. You little whore." Karin snapped at her.

"Excuse me?" Anako said, jumping up and standing in front of the pair.

"You heard me. Little whore." Karin repeated.

"Come on Anako, don't let this witch talk to you like that." Suigetsu said, egging on the two girls.

"Look you ugly, red headed bitch." Anako seethed. "You say one nastier thing about me and I'll beat the living shit out of you."

"Yeah right. I've never seen you fight. You always let the boys do all of the fighting." Karin spat back.

"Just because I don't fight, doesn't mean I don't know how too."

"Oh yeah, prove it then."

Anako took a step back and got into somewhat of a fighting stance. Jugo got up from the floor and walked over to the girls.

"Now girls. Let's just be calm about this." He said, standing in between the two.

"Hey Jugo. Let's those two fight. Maybe Anako will finally knock some sense into Karin." Suigetsu said, in a playful tone.

"Shut up!" Karin said, shooting a glare at Suigetsu. "I want to see if this little girl can actually do anything."

"I'll show you little." Anako said, going around Jugo and stalking Karin.

Karin held her ground as Anako advanced on her. Anako raised her fist, ready to strike the red head. I sighed and moved from the wall and grabbed Anako's hand before she could hit Karin.

"Sasuke. Let go of my arm." Anako said, struggling to break my grip.

"Stop fighting. You two are really starting to get on my nerves." I said, letting go of Anako's arm.

"Sasuke it's all her fault." Karin said, in the sweetest voice she could muster up. "You should have never let her join our group."

"I have my reasons for joining. And it is none of your business." Anako said, crossing her arms and glaring at Karin. "Besides, my medical skills are way better than yours."

"Excuse me?" Karin yelled.

"Enough." I said in a stern voice, making both girls look down.

"Sorry." Anako mumbled.

I watched as both girls moved away from each other. Anako went and sat down on the bed, where she was previously. Karin went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"When are we going to travel again?" Anako asked.

"Soon." I said.

She glared at me for a moment, before standing up.

"In that case, I am going to go into town for some food." She said, grabbing her cloak and placing it around her small shoulders and going towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

I watched as she opened the door and go out into the cool air.

**-Anako's POV-**

I walked through the small town we were in, looking at all the shops still open. The snow crunching beneath my feet with every step I took. I smiled as young children were throwing snowballs at each other and making snowmen. I noticed a little shop that had all kinds of little trinkets in it and decided to go in. I opened the door and a bell rang on the door. A little old man came running from the back, a big grin on his face when he saw me.

"Hello young lady." He said, "What can I help you with today?"

"I am just looking for now. Thank you though." I said, giving the man a genuine smile.

"I'll be at the front, if you need anything." I nodded my head and began to look around.

This place is pretty interesting. There were trinkets everywhere. Stuff that was made of glass and stuff that wasn't. Something caught my eye and I moved over to look at it. I picked up the item and smiled at it.

"That is one of our most popular items." The old man said from the counter. "Is there someone you are shopping for?"

"Oh, maybe just a friend…" I said, putting the item back down.

"Ooh. A friend? A boyfriend?"

I tried to stop myself from blushing, but it didn't work.

"I've got the perfect thing!" The old man said, running to the back of the store.

I just stood there and waited for him to return. I should've never come here.

"Ahh. Here you go." The old man said, handing me a little heart with a key lock in the middle. The other piece is a little lock. I just looked at the heart with a funny look.

"I know it isn't much, but it symbolizes that he holds the key to your heart." He said. "Yes, I know it is cheesy, but it'll show you really love him. Speaking of theses, I sold one the other night. Handsome fellow he was. I bet his lady is beautiful."

I thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"I'll take them."

**-Hotel-**

I slipped into the room and saw that Jugo and Suigetsu are sound asleep. Karin is on the floor, for it's her turn to sleep there. I didn't sense Sasuke in the room. I searched for his chakra and found him on the roof. I left the room and sure enough, there he is. I jumped up and sat next to him.

"How was your trip?" Sasuke asked me.

"Good."

Sasuke didn't respond. I went into my pocket and pulled out the little key.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I um, have something for you?" I said, "Since tomorrow is Christmas and all."

Sasuke turned to look at me and I started to blush.

"Here." I said, handing him the little key.

Sasuke just looked at it and gave a small smirk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same exact key. I gasped and started to chuckle.

"Really?" I asked.

"The little old man at the shop said it would show the one I love, that I really love her."

"Even though it's cheesy."

Sasuke handed me the key and I held it in my hand. After all these years, Sasuke still loves me.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at me and I smiled at him.

**"_I'm not giving up on you."_**

Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He may not have said, 'I love you,' but I knew deep down, that he does.

* * *

_**This is for a contest on quizilla. I hope you all enjoy this. The prompt is italic and bold. It is Christmas themed! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to read and rate!** _


End file.
